


Interlude

by tenaciousAeolai



Series: Self-Indulgent Polyfluff [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaciousAeolai/pseuds/tenaciousAeolai
Summary: Mama Amari is far too perceptive for her own good and enjoys frightening the daylights out of her proverbially adoptive children. Everyone is happy, poly, and nothing hurts. Part of the "Flight Hearted"-universe.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an Interlude that popped into my head while working on the next segment of my "Flight Hearted" series.

“So, where is Lena today?” Ana asked innocently enough, blowing on her tea briefly before taking a sip.

Angela waved her hand idly, murmuring a soft thank you as Fareeha set her own mug down in front of her, glancing up at the clock, “If everything’s gone alright, she should be somewhere over Iran or Afghanistan by now.”

“Nepalese mission?” the old sniper asked, sharp eye tracking her daughter’s movements in the kitchen.

“Mm, I believe so,” Fareeha answered this time, back to the pair of them as she poured her own hot water, “Winston wasn’t much on the details this time. Last minute decisions and what not.”

Ana hummed and sat back in her chair, watching the pair for a moment. Angela was seated to her left, idly reading her tablet as she waited for her drink to cool. Fareeha was mixing honey into her tea, kettle back in its proper stand on the counter and ambled over soon after.  They were both good kids, she had decided long ago. They cared about one another and Ana could even understand why they hid Lena from her at first, if she cared to admit that MAYBE coming back to the base in the dead of night with only a letter to her daugher as forewarning wasn’t the best idea in the world. This time, however, the old sniper couldn’t find a particularly good or interesting reason for them to be sneaking behind her back again. Which is why she had oh-so casually invited them to her quarters for a break in their busy schedules - the invitation itself carefully worded to include anyone they felt comfortable bringing.

“And what about Satya?” she prodded, “She was not on the mission roster.”

The effect was not immediate, but Ana had not earned the world renowned sniper title by being impatient. Angela was still absorbed in her article, idly dipping her tea bag in her mug as she read. Fareeha seemed lost in her own thoughts, elbows resting on the table with her hands curled around the steaming mug.

“She’ll be picked up after Nepal,” the doctor said without thinking, flipping a page on the tablet without looking up, “Lena didn’t want her vacation interrupted by work.”

“So she’s off on vacation then?” Ana asked lightly, smile threatening to curve the edge of her mouth upwards and years of experience the only thing keeping her features schooled into cool indifference, “I had wondered why she wasn’t on base lately.”

Fareeha nodded automatically, lifting her mug and made a noncommittal noise in response, “Religious holiday… Holi, I think. She wanted time to herse-....”

She froze, mug halfway to her lips before Angela’s answer and Ana’s questions collided in an explosion of recognition. Angela froze as well, hand and tea bag poised in midair as her body stiffened in response to Fareeha’s abrupt stop in conversation.

Ana barely smothered a deep chuckle as she watched the pair of them flick glances at each other; both of them trying to figure out if the other had somehow inadvertently let something slip. She didn’t need to have her biotic eye anymore to watch the telltale signs of panic start to creep in; Angela’s breathing went from relaxed to shallow, pupils dilating and her daughter’s posture had gone as rigid as any soldier’s she had served with back in the times before. Fareeha lowered her mug in a controlled manner, gaze locked onto Angela’s as they tried valiantly to pretend like they hadn’t got caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar.

She waited three more heartbeats, just to watch what they would do.

Angela slowly lowered her hand, turning away from her article to glare at Ana with an intensity she surely picked up on her rotations as a trauma field medic. Some may have found it threatening but Ana read it for what it was - no one was leaving without explaining themselves, her included. Fareeha’s gaze was less scrutinous and more disbelieving; an honest curiosity shone through her stiff demeanor.

Ana merely sipped her tea, loosing the smile that had been threatening to bloom across her face innocently for the past few moments. They were her children, either by blood or adoption, but startling them never got old for her. She would have liked to think that at least Angela would have cottoned on to her observational skills eventually, but apparently they had been too occupied to notice her. Again.

“Come now. I’m your mother,” she said, pointing to Fareeha, “And I might as well be your mother-in-law,” she said, rounding on Angela, “You cannot expect me to NOT notice when you’re sneaking around with someone new.”

Fareeha groaned, almost always the first to admit defeat when it came to her mother, and buried her face in her hands, “She isn’t _new_ , _ummi.”_

“Ja,” agreed Angela, tone held professionally neutral, “We have been together for at least eight months now.”

This gave Ana pause. A silver eyebrow arched reproachfully at the pair and she hid the pride that bloomed in her chest when Fareeha removed her hands to smile at Angela, “Nine now, _habibtii.”_

“Nine then,” Angela looked back Ana, as if daring her to say anything.

“I could have sworn it was only six,” she muttered, sinking down in her chair to play the role of doddering old grandmother. The sniper knew the both of them knew better, but a charade was a charade and she HAD been surprised at the length of time. That was a truth, at least.

“Your eyesight must be going,” Fareeha said a tad smugly, reaching for her tea again, “It is most definitely nine.”

“Well then, I suppose it must be,” she acquiesced gracefully, taking another drink of her tea.

She could feel the tension bleed out of the room as easily as a gunshot wound bled, both Angela and Fareeha relaxing visibly.  They didn’t look mad at her, unlike the last time she had broached the subject of their third abruptly. Granted, that time had resulted in her dropping her own bombshell, so Ana supposed it was all well and good they finally had one up on her.

“Is everyone happy?” she asked, eye searching for details on their faces out of instinct at this point.

Both of their eyes softened almost instantly, looking to each other before nodding nearly in unison.

“We like to think so,” Angela started, finally deeming her tea cool enough to drink.

“Haven’t had any real complaints yet,” Fareeha continued, smiling a bit into her mug, “Standard bitching about mission schedules aside.”

That got an honest chuckle out of Ana, as she nodded to herself and hummed happily.

“That is good to hear,” she said softly, heart warming with the news, “I will have to give her a proper welcome when she gets home.”

Fareeha blanched almost instantly and Angela very nearly lost the mouthful of tea she had just gotten. They looked at the old sniper, wild-eyed and panicked again and Ana raised a hand to calm them.

“With your permission, of course,” she said, smiling as easily as she could, “I know Satya is a private person and would probably have my head if she knew I figured out your secret.”

Angela gave a weak laugh, clutching at her mug with both hands, “Something like that would happen, I’m sure…”

Fareeha just reached over to lay a hand on Ana’s shoulder, squeezing it gently, “How about a lunch sometime? With all of us?”

Ana nodded, corner of her eye crinkling with the wide smile that crept onto her face, “I would very much like that, _albi._  Very much. _”_

  
The trio settled down into a companionable silence to continue their tea. Life with an Amari was never dull and Ana intended to keep it that way for as long as she could.


End file.
